A radiator grille, disposed in the front part of a vehicle body, has an opening divided into small sections to prevent foreign matter from entering into an engine chamber, but allows outside air to enter into a radiator and the engine chamber for cooling. FIG. 1 shows a honeycomb louver type radiator grille 2 disposed in the slanted front part of the vehicle body. Such a radiator grille has a problem in that the lower the portion thereof, the larger the space between the radiator grille and the radiator (5) because of the slant, and due to this space, the interior of the engine chamber is undesirably visible through the radiator grille.
In addition, a horn (6) may be used by the driver as an alarm for alerting other vehicles or pedestrians, and the horn is generally disposed inside of the radiator grille or the engine chamber. In recent years, security systems using horns have been put to practical use. The security system sounds the horn at a high volume to issue an alarm to the surrounding area when a parked vehicle is forcibly unlocked for the purpose of theft, etc. However, situations have arisen in which an experienced criminal who is familiar with such security systems executes a crime after making the horn inoperative by inserting a cutting tool through the opening of the radiator grille in advance and cutting the horn harness.
In order to provide the alarm sound with a sufficient sound pressure, the horn is advantageously arranged near the grille opening (refer to Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 63-23238); however, consideration has not been given to the above-mentioned circumstances. Usually, the radiator is disposed at the rear of the radiator grille, and a horn harness that is disposed in front of the radiator must be laid so as to go around the side of the radiator, and this makes access to the harness from the outside easy. The horn is sometimes arranged at a position hidden by a bumper or an engine hood (refer to Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-103303 and Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-330852). In this case, the alarm sound inevitably has a tendency to be muffled on the inside of the bumper or the engine hood. Even if the horn is arranged at a somewhat distant position, a radical solution to the above-mentioned situation is not achieved.